Eridan Ampora: My Immortal
by bloodyknight413
Summary: -Based Off Of My Immortal. Don't know if this has been done before- the name is eridan ampora im goffik do you fuckin havve a problem wwith it lowwblood. this is the fuckin story of my goffik lovve life wwith the dreamy lowwblood sollux captor
1. I AM DA ANDREW HUSSIE

An idea from a skype call to base Eridan off of "My immortal" I'm so sorry you had to read this.

* * *

AN: speicial fangz (lol geddit coz of kanaya) 2 my new bf ( ew not in that way) kakort, bloodyknight413 4 helping me wif da story and spelliugn. U rok! equis ur da luv of my deprezzing life u rok! MCR ROX!

Hi my name is Eridan Dark'ness Ebony Aquarius Highblood Seadick Dementia Raven Way Ampora an I havve long bnony black hair (thats how i got one of my middle nams! DUH!) with a purple streaks that reches my shoulders but i slick it back and icy blue eyes like lok like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me i look like a more girly He man (AN: if u dont knoww wwho he is get da hell out of here you criminal scum!). im totaly related to daulscar but i would bang him cuase he is a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth arent that dumb because theyre all pointy and sharp. I have pale grey skin. I'm also a prince, and i go to a white science school called Gogwarts on Earth where i'm in the sveneth year (i'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and i wear mostly black. i love hot topic and I buy all of my cloths from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, purple fishnets an black combat bots. I was wearing purple lipstick, plaeir grey foundation, black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. I was walking outside Gogwarts. it was snowin, raining, hailing, flooding, firing, cloudly and sunny so there was no sun which i was very happy about. a lot of humans stared at me. i put up my muiddle finger at them.

"Hey ED!" shouted a voice. I looked up. it was... SOLLUX CAPTOR!

"whats up sol?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends (the ones i pretend i havve to seem cooler) call me and I had to go away.

AN: is it godo? plz tell me FANGZ!


	2. SNOP CHOPTA TWO II

AN: fangz 2 bloodyknight413 4 letttin me use his accoutn to post this fic and prof reading! BTW humans stop flamming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was all elemental again with the wheather. I opened trhe door of my recuperacoon cofin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony with purple lace and inside was hot green slime. I got out of my coffin and took oof my giant mcr t-shirt which i used for pajamas. instead i put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, comvat bots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my piercred fins, and left my hair ungelled and messy.

My friend fef. (AN: feferi dis is u!). woke up then grinend at me. She flipped her long waste-lentgh raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her bright forest-green eyes. She put on her troll manson t-hirt with a black mini, fishnets (lol i hope u get it by noww coz wwe are sea-dwwellers wwho wwear fishnets!) and pointy high-heeled bots. We put on our makeup (Black lipstick grey foundation and black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, i saw you talking to Sollux Captor yesterdau!" She said -ECCIT-EDLY.

"yeah? so?" i said, blushing.

"Do you like Sollux?" she asked as we went out of the Sealtherin common room and into the great hal.

"No i so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" She explaimed. Just then, Sol walked up to me.

"Hii" he said

"Hi" I replied flirtly.

"Guess what" He said

"what?" I asked.  
"well good charlotte are having a conert in Gogsmeade" He told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. COD!" I screamed. I love GC. They are my favoiurite band, besides MCR.

"well do you want to go with me?" He asked.

I gasped. 


	3. BUNP HOLY ERIDAN BUTT

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY HUMANS OK! otterwwise fangz 2 all of the cool goffik homestucks 4 da good revieos FANGZ AGAIN KARKOT! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 whats goin on

an speical fangz to sassy gay sol for voice acting da first chaptor for your enjoiment .com/watch?v=k-wV6pFglYE

~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~**413~*~**~*~***~*~

On the night of the concert I put on the black lace-up bots with high heels. Underneth them were ripped purple fishnet. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnets on my arms. I straighted my hair and gelled it back to make it look all spiky. I felt a little deprezzed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a drpeessing book called twilight whiole i waited for it to stop bleeding my beautiful purple deliciousness everywhere and i listened to some GC. I painted my nails purple and put on TONNES of brack eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because i was pale anway. I drank some of the human johns blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. SOLLUX was waiting there in front of his flying car. he was wearing a rainbow he man t-hirt (he man was playing at sthe show too), baggy black skater pant,s, black nail pilish and a little eyeliner. (AN: a lot oof cool boyts were it ok! like dav! under hsi glasses are eyeliners)_

"Hi sol!" I said in adepressed voice.

"Hi ED " he said back. We walked into his flying black mercedes-bemnz (thelicense plate said 4/13) and dlew to the polace with the convert. on the way there we listened excited to Nickleback and Troll Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs like cocaine. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumoped up and down as we listened to He man.

"And so I cry somethimes when I'm lying in bed. Just to get it all out what's in my head. And I'm, I am feeling a little peculiar. So I wake in the morning and I step outsideAnd I take deep breath and I get real high. And I scream from the top of my lungs. What's goin' on" Sang adam (i don't own da lyrics 2 the dong)

"god he man is sooo fucking hot." i said to sol, pointing to him as he sung, filling club with his amazing high pointed voice..

suddenly sollux looked sad.

"Wwhats wwrong?" I asked as we noished to the music. Then I cot on.

"Hey it's okay i don't like him better than YOU!" i said.

"Really?" asked sol sensitively nad he put his arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't evven know he man and he is going out with paris hilton. i hate that fucking little cunt biche" I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

THe night went on really well, and I had a gfreat time. So did sol. after the concert, we drank some deer and asked he man and nickleback for their autographs and photos wwith trhem. we ghot NB concert tees. Sollux and I crawled back into the people wagon (fuckin poor lowwblood car.) but sollux didn't go back into gogwarts instead he drove the van into... THE FORBIDDENED FORSST! 


	4. I SAY HEY WHATS GOING ON

an: fangz everyone for my six reviws they give me the courafge to write thsi story an fangz to evrtoen on tumblr you are just so nice and supproting me. a shout otu ot my goffik pepz howe, satan, mishila and kia U GUYS ROX!

"Sol!" I shouted loudly. "wwhat the fuck do you think you are doin?" i shouted my voice cracking a high in firght.

Sollux didn't answer but he stooped the fying van and he walked out ogf it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"wwhat the fuckin hell?" i asked angerily.

"ED?" he asked.

"wwhat!" i snapped.

sollux leaned in extra-close and I looked into his goffik red and blue eyes (tjey were al natrual because is gemini idk OK if u have a problem fuckin ask hussy or something!) which revealed so much deeprezzing sorrow and evilness (probably from wen he killed his gf aradia by accidents) and then suddenly i didn't feel mad anymore.

And then... suddenly just as I sollux kissed me passionately. Sollux climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took oof my top and I took of his cloths. I even took off my bra for him. Then he put his bulge into my you-know-what (wasit-shoot, putting it in your nock it for babbys.) and we did it for the first time.

"oh~ Oh! oh! sol!" I screamed. I was begginning to get a orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale fishy body became all warm. And then...

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING NOOK-SUCKERS? YOU BEST BE SPREDDING THE PEACE AND NOT YORU LEGS MOTHERUFCKERS!"

It was... THE SUFFEROR. 


	5. i am now eating biscuits oo

AN: fangz 4 fedbak on the he man concert im rly glad u u likined it! an if u hat it well u can shut da fuck up u dirty demonb! BUT U DIRTY DEMON HUMANS CAN JUST GET DA FUK OUT BCOZ U ARE FLAMMING MY STORY AN I H8 U OK I H8 U. I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 GOOD VIWOS.  
OK I HOPE YOU HUMAN FGETS R HAPPY 38(

THe singlesds mader Sollux and I followed him. He kept on shoutiung at us anrgily.

"YOU STUPID BAKAS, U LUDACRIS FOOLS." he shouted.

I started to cry tears of gay grape down my pallid face. Sollux comforted me. When we went back to ythe castle the sfuffor took us to Professor Swet bro and Professor Hella jeff who were both lookign vvery angry or atlast very high.

"THEY WERE BUMPING THEIR NOK-BULGES TOGETHER IN THE FORBOREN FORERST!" He yelled in a FURIOUS voice.

"how high do u even hav to be to touch a patheyoc thing liek that" The blue proffssor said smirking as he leant on his eyelows.

"How dare you?" demanded the hairier red professor.

And then Sollux shierked braeking his voice "BECAUSE II LOVE HIM!"

Everyone was quiet. The sufferor and Professor Sweet bro still looked mad but Hella jeff said. "Fine. Very well. You may gog up to your roms!"

Sol and I went upsatirs while the teached started to do more drags.

"Are you okay, ED?" Sollux asked me gently.

"YEah, I guess" I lied. I went to the little trolls room and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a loww-cuut black floor lnegth dress with purple lace all around it and black hi feels. When I came out.

Sol was standing infront of the girls bathroom and he started to sing "Never gonna give you up" by Rick ostley. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there and I just guot rickrolled. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back to his room.  



	6. CHOPTER SOX ODE 2 DODOLEY

AN: ok sad story time someoen cant read my story anymore so i havve to wwrite them a peom to thank them for atleats reaifnf that far i call it:

ode to Doodley

i will have da peom at the end of da chaptr!

the next day i woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with purple wavves all ovver it and high heeled bots rhgat were black. I put on two pears of skull earrings and two crosses in my fins. I gelled my hair up showing off da purple in it nicely.

In the Great hall, I ate some betty corcker cereal with mutant blood instead of milk (because only teh weird horse trolls would drink malk.) and a glass of mutant blood because it was classy for highbloods to drink the lowwerblod someone bunped into me. All the blod spilled over my top!

"BASTARD! WWHAT WWHERE THE FUCK U R GOIN!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause i was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy was messy black hair with indigo streaks in it. He was wearig so much vlown makeup that i was going down his face and his lips were picth black. He didn't have glasses aymore and his eyes were the sam beaugtiful indigo color as his hair streaks and there was no scars on his face anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin and he had a redonkulously low voice. He looked exactly like a hobo. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when i saw him kind of like an erection but not an erection becasue i didnt have one u sick nook sucker!

"I'm So SOryry MoTHrFUckER" he said in a shy voice.

"That's all fuckin right, whats your name?" I qurestionsed.

"My NameMS GamMZee Mamakra, ALthoUGh Most PEoplE CalAL Me CLoWN theSE dAys" he grumled.

"Why" I asked even tho the anser was obvviosu.

"beCUASUE I lIek tO bE a CLown" he giggled

"Wwhale, I am no clown but I am a highblod" i confessed even though it was common fuckin NOWLEGDW!

"really?" he whimpered.

"YEAH!" i roared

We sat down to talk for awhile then Solux came up behind ,e (EW NOT LIEK THAT!_ and told me he had a surprise for me so i went away with him

AN: THis is my peom

Doodley friend,  
my pale skin has salty tears on it you stopped reading eridans immortal i am sad im cry i wwill cry and drink human blkood you wwill nevver find out the end to the story i bend you like avatar so i am a story bender instead of fire bender i hope we can still be friends maybe you might read on i cry more tears of gay purple i hope you wwil return to me for i lovve the (but not more then sol! sol is da luv of my life!)

wwith lovve

Eridan Dark'ness Ebony Aquarius Highblood Seadick Dementia Raven Way Ampora 


	7. GOD KNOWS THAT IM ALIVE ERIDAN DION

hello there faithful readers a my TRUE E HOLLYWOOD story my immortal: eridan ampora

this is not a sad accouncement yet a positivve one wwhich plans more updates soon its only sad if you wwanted it to end noww but it isnt so a big FUCK YOU is comin your wway

from me

you see sollux actually found my story an he might havve blowwn up my computer so it wwasnt wworkin properly

but good newws i managed to get a neww one and so i can wwrite evven more chapters for you all

an fef wwhat are you talkin about

this is just the wway i tell stories dont hate because im beautiful eridan ampora the fuckin sassiest evver okay

[[Actual AN: Hello all! This is the actual author behind the story here! Not Eridan's fake AN's.

I had a few mishaps with my computer and really just got it working enough to write again.  
so I will update really soon if you can bear with me

I'm glad you all are actually enjoying this, it is a pleasure to write and i plan to do a lot with this fic and i plan to write a bunch more.

Of course I don't have anything planned so if you have any brilliant ideas for characters to use or anything just drop me a review and i will try my best to use it! :')

Sorry for the lack of updates! but I promise you this fic isn't dead! I just wanted to throw this out here so you atleast all knew that i'm still alive!

Thank you! ]


	8. lmAO wEER YOU lAUGHING?

AN: you guys actually gavve me good replies so im updatin its not like i like you guys or anyting

xxxxxxxxxxxxx413

sollux an i held our pale grey hands with black nailpolish as we wnet up stairs. i was wrearing purple santanist rings on my nails in purple nail polish (an: serioulsy does that sounds like a royal douche back to you i think not so quit your fuckin complainin eridan is not a marry sue or whatevevr) i waved to clown. dark misery was in his sotner eyes. i guess he was jealous of me that i was foing out with sollus. anyway i went upstaired excited with sollux we went to is room and locked the door. then,,,,,,

we starte dfenching passievly and we took off each other clothes enthusaiacally. he felt me up forbefore i took off my top. then i took off my pants and bots and he removed his pants revleaving his impressive boy thing. we went on the couche and started making out naked and then he put that same boy thiny in my butt and we FILLED PALES. (see is that stupis)

"oh sol! sol!" i screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden i saw a tatoo i saw a tatoo that i had never seen before on sollux's arm. it was a red heart quadrent. on it in bloody gothic weriting were the words... clown!

i was fureious!

"you basterd!" i shouted anrgily, jumping off of the couch.

"no no but you dont under2wtsnd" solluyx pleases. But i know two bych!

"no you fducking idiot!" i shouted. "you probbaly have aids anyway!"

i put on my clothes all huffily like and stomped out. sollux ran out even through he was naked. He had a really big bulge buit i was too mad to evven care. I stopmed out and did so until i was in clowns classroom where he was having a lesson with professor hella jeff and some other people.

"clown makara! you fucking assholo!" i yelled 


	9. buT iM nOT All Up AnD MoThERiGUVKiNg Sol

everyone in the class started at me and then sollux came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him bacdk

"eriidan iit2 not what you thiink" sollux screamed sadly

my friend b'loody maryam smiled at me understandedly. she flipped her start gothic black hair and opened her jade eyes like the jade blood that ran threw her veins. she had pale white skin that she was natrual. kanaya had a peaceful live at her hive. her lsus took real good care of her but she her lsus was killed by jack noir when she was yonger. she still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. it also turns out her last naem is maryam which is really punny on the wheoel blody many thing. (since she has converted to fancy santanism she is in slytherin and now not griffindor)

"what is that you fcukin desire, fuckass, dont fuckin be expectin the toothfairy ro soemthing" hella jeff demanded agrily in his goofy voice but i ignored him.

"clowwn i can you believe cheated on me with sollux!" i shouted at him

evertoen gasped.

ii dont know why eriidan wa3 mad at me, ii had went out with clown (i like it both ways and so is eridan) for a while but then he broke my kokoro. he dumped me because he liked jane, a stupid human fucker. we were just good friends now. he had gone through horribkle rpeoblems with drugs and now he was gothic. (haha like iw oudl hang touw ith a human wannabe)

"buT iM nOT All Up AnD MoThERiGUVKiNg SolLuX AnYMoRE" said Clown

"yeah fuckin right fuck off you basterd!" i screamed. I ran out of the room and into the forbidden forest where i had lost my viergeniity to sollux and then i started to bust onto tears.  



End file.
